Briefly, a process of nonrigidly fitting an organ computer model built from imaging data to the intraoperative environment and providing a novel transform to represent that within an image-guided surgery systems is the context of WO2011/091218 A1 to Miga et al., published Jul. 28, 2011, and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CORRECTING DATA FOR DEFORMATIONS DURING IMAGE-GUIDED PROCEDURES” (hereinafter “Miga”), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Briefly, Miga describes a process that begins subsequent to an initial rigid alignment between intraoperatively acquired organ geometry data and an organ geometry representation of the preoperative organ state. In this realization, the organ surface is captured intraoperatively by a laser range scanner of the anterior surface primarily, and the organ geometry is extracted from CT scans to generate a 3 dimensional computer model. Miga also describes a suite of techniques that looks at the discrepancy between the alignment of the anterior intraoperative surface and the corresponding computer model anterior surface after rigid alignment. Once this discrepancy is assessed, usually by a signed closest point distance, the information is used to extrapolate a distribution of boundary conditions outside the correspondence area for the process of correcting deformation. Once the full volumetric field of deformation is generated, the stylus alignment transform takes over and corrects the surgical guidance platform for nonrigid effects.